the eye of god
by sage of six paths 666
Summary: What if carter opened the statue and released something even older than the gods and even more powerful
1. Chapter 1

**hey how's it going bros it's me the sage back with my new story the eye I hope yo like it and I hope it's well enough written for you dudes and if I don't update faster sorry it's just with school I'm booked but ill try my best with my stories so read ahead.**

* * *

carter pov.

my life stinks if you think you've got I t worse than listen to my life [ouch that hurt Sadie] sorry my sister Sadie to hurry up and tell you the story well hullo my name is carter and I don't have a lot of time to tell you but it all started with the British museum

i was freezing the cold air was enough to me see my breath in the cool air I was only dressed in a pair of black linen ninja pajamas out on top of a roof on top of the London museum. You must be asking why me a seemingly normal kid would be on top of a museum ...we'll you see I'm not really normal we'll only as normal as having the blood of the Pharos and having magical powers can get you and the reason I'm on top of this museum is because this museum has artifact that could help us save the world and It now seems impossible because people are having a full scale party and it's is kind of hard to move 100 pound Statue up to a open window on the ceiling,especially since their are Party guests we have a plan we plan to disable all the people down there not to kill them but to knock them out well while inates Are doing that sadie is disabling the curses that can activate if some thing goes wrong and I need to find a way to bring the statue up to the ceiling while my sister disable all the curses like the exploding donkey (don't like it's a big deal) so yeah it's basically another Saturday for me.

(_ you all know what happens so I'm going to times skip to after Walt explains what the statue is supposed to mean and Sadie is about to touch the statue) I saw Sadie was about to touch the little boys head so I quickly grabbed her wrist knowing that Sadie wouldn't stop if I told her to and when I did she looked at me in shock._

_"Carter what are you doing" Sadie said_

_"how do u know it's not booby trapped" i said Scolding her " here just let me do it" i said and grabbed my sword and tapped the little child's head an it slowly peeled apart like a missile silo but then Sadie acting on impulse instantly grabbed the scroll sticking out of the boys head._

_I stared at her in u_nmasked horror when she plucked out the scroll of the that boys head how can she be so careless?

But she soon ound out her mistake as soon as it started burning and then two other thing came out of the statute something with wings and a lions body and a person with blonde hair

* * *

Sadie pov

Ello mates sadie here and i am here telling you how the rest of my blunder ends up with me grabbing that stupid flaming scroll.

As much as i hate to admit it i was very bloody startled when that scroll stuck to my hand and if that wasn't enough it caught on firre thats right it was on fire with me still holding i screamed my head off as soon as i saw it burning and then i started shaking my hand hoping to put out the flames but that only made it worse because the flames jumped from my hand straight to the display cases, floor, wall, and bassically everything around me.

Then we heard a scream coming from jaz's direction and they turned around to a sight of an unconcius walt with his eyes rolled up in his head and a worried jazz standing over him.

But if that wasn't all a freakish cockatoo slash lion stated freaking out and desrroying everything in plain sight.

**(i'm pretty sure you know how the rest goes with the flaming man talking to him and him taming freak so im going to skip to when they are going to escape)**

**carter pov**

I was hurridedly tying the rope around feaks neck because even though he works for horus im not so sure i wanna ride his back but after i finished tying walts boat to freak i remembered the other thing or person that came out of the statue.

"Okay get in the boat i forgot something" carter yelled to them and they nodded to him and quickly got in the boat while carter ran to the other side of the room to the statue to get the blonde haired boy and now that he was closer he could now make out more of the boys appearence he had spikey blonde hair had a face void of baby fat and had a nice tan but the most distinguishing feature was the three whisker like marks across each cheek, he was wearing a black muscle shirt with tightish grey pants with black shoes and a black cloak with white lightning and fire on the bottom and on the back of his cloak was what looked like the symbols for wind, fire, earth, lightning, and water all circling around three heads of animals a fox, salamander, and a peregrain falcon and there was a large scroll on his back but i didn't examine for long because soon mortals would be coming to their position s he just started dragging the person to the boat and put him in their and grabbed the reigns and whipped them signaling to freak that we had to go.

We went straight up towards the glass shatering it and in fact we went so fast that we almost left khufu behind but he jumped up just in time.

**sadie pov**

During the ride back to the mansion nobody was talking and that made me feel worse because if it hadn't been for me jaz wouldn't be in a coma and i wouldn't have set that museum on fire.

Then i saw the house in the distance and was glad because then we could probably get bast to help me with this scroll and jaz and tell us why that boy fell out of that statue then i felt freak land on the roof where we saw bast eyeing freak like a cat does before it eats the bird but then she saw us and quickly rushed over.

"Sadie, carter what happened? And why do you have a flaming scroll stuck to your hand?" Bast asked.

Then we gave her a short explanation and walt sometimes pitched in to tell things we forgot then we told her about the boy we found in the statue and then we saw her eyes widen when she heard this.

"WHAT?! But i thought he was a myth" bast mumbled the last part to herself.

"Wait thought who was a myth?" Sadie asked.

"Well sadie that boy you found is a being thought lost ages ago" bast said.

"What you mean that boy's a god?" Sadie asked.

"No not just any god the creator of them" bast said with a grim face...

* * *

**hey hows it going bros i hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my new crossover and sorry for the wait just been busy latley and tell me what you think and i will see you next time**

**Shushins away**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hows it going bros its me again with another chapter i hope you like it and also someone told me that i should get a beta and i did his name is word smith and has agreed to help me with my stories by fixing some punctuations and sentence work and thats a big help because i want you all to enjoy my stories as much as possible and with that i hope you enjoy my storie and i do not own pjo or naruto now read on and enjoy the eye of god so read and enjoy it.**

* * *

**sadie pov**

Right now i was mulling over what had happened, sorry sadie here and as you can guess i'm thinking about what bast had told me about that boy with blonde hair, a cloak, and six adorable whisker marks [hey! *thwack* sorry about that carter told me to stop describing and get on with the story] right now he was in the infermary along with jaz, bast said that he would be able to wake up soon and would be able to answer our questions.

But as soon as bast told me shemade me promise not to tell carter (not that i would have anyway) because the house could have been listening our conversations and even though it was unlikley it can still happen but they couldn't take the risk of them using him to destroy all of our inates.

I pushed that depressing thought out of my mind for now and changed out of my dirty food stained ninja clothes with more traditonal sleepwear while lulling off to sleep but before i could succumb to lovely sleep i felt a tug at my mind.

At brooklyn house we have all sorts of charms to protect us from invading spirits and our ba or souls from walking off. It wasn't a perfect system but we get to choose if we want to accept the 'call' or deny but most the time its better to decline but it can be important, but it can be important because of my birthday coming up it could be my parent in the underworld calling to wish me a happy birthday and then i imgined my parents wearing party hats while our 'dog' ammut the devourer was running around excidetly with a party hat, it was a possibility so i accepted and let my ba wander off.

I suddenly foind myself in the hall of ages, a gigantic that grew as time passes, but at the far end stood michel dejardins but he looked alto older than a few months ago and he was leaning heavily on his staff as if his leopard skin cloak was made of lead.

After a full minutte of silence silence he asked "est-il alle?" Which my grammar school led me to believe he said "is he gone" or perhaps "have you repaired the island?"

Fine... it was probably the first one.

Aftera short while a voice replied "yes my lord he left through a portal a short while ago so it should be safe to plan the destruction of brooklyn house" then a man in a completly white suit even completly white reflective glasses, my first thought was _my god he's an evil ice cream vendor._

_**(A/N i'm going to skip this part since i hope you all know this but anyway on with the story)**_

_**"**sadie?" A voice said waking me up from my slumber, i opened my eyes and saw uncle uncle amos his braide hair and wearing his trench cloak as usual._

_Suddenly amos smiled "happy birthday sadie i'm sorry if i scared you"._

_"Its okay uncle amos but can i tell you something and your probably not going to fancy it very well" then i told him about my dream and afterwords i felt bad because he already has enough problems after set possessing him._

_He sighed and ran a hand through his braided hair "thats the quite the story but for now go down to the table and eat" then he left._

_I nodded and got my combat boots and walked outside twoards the braizer and got my food "good morning all" i said then i noticed that the boy that we found yesterday was sitting with bast and talking intently with her._

_"Sadie aren't you going to tell everyone what you told me"amos urged, i sighed and began to tell everyone of my dream and everyone seemed troubled especially the blonde haired boy._

_"So who are you " i asked the blonde haired boy and also breaking the uncomfortable silence building up, but he looked up and gave a cheerful smile to me._

_"Well my name is naruto creator of the gods..._

_End_

* * *

**_hey hows it going bros its me the sage andi hoped you liked this chapter and i hoped you liked to read it and want to read more and thats all for today so later _**

**_Shushins away_**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey how's it going bros it's me the sage with another fantastic story of the eye of god and I hope that you all enjoy, and feel free to give me comments on the story, but another thing that has come to mind is that someone said i should put more detail into my story and such and i know i need to give a reason for that, to start off i only have week days and weekends to work on both my story's and on the week days when i have school and write my story down in my note book i have to be careful of the teachers and i only have a little time to write down stuff about my fanfiction and i have alot of ideas to make my stories better but when i get home to write them down after schools they are gone so i cn't write at home and on weekends i need to hang out with my gf so im really busy but i try and update every wednesday for you bro's because i know that i'm not more important than any one of and i should keep writing for you now i hope that cleared things up now i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sadie pov

we were all shocked, this man had came to brooklyn house and claimed to have created the gods while he looks like he can barley take on carter ( no carter that wasn't a compliment) "By the looks on you faces i suppose that you all don't believe me?"

"Of course we don't bloody believe you, how are we supposed to believe some random chap with spikey is the creatro of the gods" and depending on the looks on the inates they were thinking along the same lines, I was expecting him to get angry or even a little bit annoyed but he just looked amused and just a warm smile our way.

"I thought you might say that so i've decided to tell you how i got in that statue and a awsome backstory to tell you how the gods came to be so it all started hundereds of years ago...

* * *

**(epic flashback) naruto pov**

I was all alone...floating in the the vast space of nothingness... only the sound of running water filling my ears ... i was lonely and i didn't like it, but being myself i jsut thought of something else and just floated where my body took me, while floating i suddenly bumped into a giant rock, annoyed by it i flicked it not thinking it would do anything but imagine my surprise when suddenly it exploded right in front of me. I sheilded my eye's from the blast of light, but when i looked back in front of me there was a huge crater in front of me.

I didn't know how i did that and i didn't think i wanted to know but my vcuriosity go the best of me.

"Hmph... how did i make that rock explode?, i just flicked it and exploded... what else can i do, i mean if something eploded because i flicked it what would happen if i actually tried practicing using my newfound powers and practice fighting something?" I kept floating until i came across an even bigger rock formation than the one i found last time so i decided to try something different, so i slashed my arm at the giant rock and wherw i slashed a the rock got cut in half, the cut wasn't perfect but it cut it none the less. But while i was focusing on my achievement i didn't notice that the giant rock was falling towards me until... i crushed me to the floor in a comical way when my left arm and leg were unharmed by the giant rock.

'Note to self when slicing giant rocks make sure to run like hell after you actually slice it' naruto thought with a mental face palm.

**(time skip 5 years)**

It's been 5 years since i found out about my powers and currently i was practicing fire jutsu's (1) over the water, alot has happened in those 5 years are what he could say were some of the happiest mom ents in his life, first off he had a son.

He named him ra and how he was made was very weird, so weird naruto needs to have a flashback to remember it all.

* * *

**(Flash back in a flash back)**

Naruto was in the home he made when he decided to experiment with his powers a bit so he decided to see what happens when he combines all of his chakra in a single point in his body and release it and after he did that...well lets just say the results were a bit shocking to say the least, first off a giant ball of energy flew from his chest then exploded then a little boy that looked about 3 years old ran up to him and squealed daddy while hugging his legs. Naruto looked shocked for a moment then just plain confused he picked up the little boy.

"Who are you,, and why are you calling me your dad?"

"Ith because you me da da, and im your sun ra"

Naruto was deep in thought 'how can he be my son i didn't...do anything...or anyone to make him... but i can't leave him here, and he also has my enegy so could he have been born from that explosion? 'Mental sigh' i might as well take him in and train him to use that power because if he really is my son born from that explosion than i have to take care of him.

Naruto smiled warmly at his new son "so son, do you want to go home?"

"'Giggle' yes papa"

Naruto trained ra tomaster his new energey and affinity which was fire , that part confused naruto a bit since he had all of the elements and his own son didn't but he just shrugged it off as a mess up on genes and trained specifically on his element.

His son as he grew up made more people that he named gods and named himself king of pharoas until isis poisened him and osiris became king then horus became king but he feared naruto's power so he and the other gods sealed him into a statue until horuses power opened the statue again(1).

**(Flashback end)**

Naruto smiled sadly at the memories, and even though that the gods banded together, took most of hos power and split it among the gods and sealed him into a statue he still called them family.

He looked to see the others reaction and he wasn't disapointed all of their jaws were planted respectively on the floor. "Okay now do you believe me since i told you my life story " naruto asked and " we might but now we have to move on to other things like how we have to stay at the house and-"

"No, today's my birthday and i planned to spend it in london with my mates liz and emma " sadie cried out, carter looked at her In shock. "But we have to train if the house of life try's to go to Brooklyn house"

"(sigh) carter let Sadie have a day off to celebrate her birthday in London, and while she is away we can prepare without her" carter Gave her one last look of contempt before storming out out of the roo

* * *

**(time skip roof) Sadie pov**

I was walking along the roof going to a small statue of a sphinx that we put on the roof so that if needed we could summon a portal to a specific waypoint, I am here after the argument me and carter started all because I wanted to go to London for my birthday,... And because I acted like such a spoiled brat because carter said I couldn't, so I was nervous when I saw carter feeding his insane new bird frozen turkey's in the new roost that he made then he saw me.

i braced myself for a argument and a possible fight if needed but imagine my surprise when he mutters a happy birthday and tells me there is a present waiting for me when i come back so after he left I jumped through the sandy vortex that was the portal and ended up next to cleopatras needle which was the closest Egyptian artifact near gran and gramps flat, the weather was dreary and the cold wind nipped at me cheeks and it was so cold that I could see my breath in the cold air while I was walking down the once familiar streets to gran and gramps house, I was so caught in my musing that I didn't notice I was at their flat until I banged my head on their door knocker, I walked in but the house was dark and all of the electronics were turned off which was weird since gramps doesn't turn off the tv even if he isn't watching it and gran was deathly afraid of falling down the stairs so she always keeps the hallway light on, I froze i felt another person in the room.

"welcome home Sadie cane"

**hey how's it going bro's it's me the sage and I decided to give you bro's a early christmas present and give you this chapter I hope you enjoyed it so I will see you guys on the next chapter so bye**

**shushins away**


	4. an

**hey hows it going bro's it's me the sage and right now it is the new years, i know some of you were hoping for a new chapter for one of my stories so sorry for that, but i wish that you all have a happy new year.** **and if you could pm me your new years resolution, and if you don't feel comfortable with telling me i'll tell you my resolution, my resolution is to work harder on my stories but also find time to relax, i know what you bro's are thinking that i don't work as hard on my stories but i do work i write down all my ideas and sometimes i work on them until 1 in the morning or 4:30 in the morning and i want to do that because i have fun writing these stories and i hope i never stop so goodbye and i love all of you guys.**

**also i would love to have a question and answer so if you guys pm me the questions i will tell you a little about my self and as much as i can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey how it going bros its me again and here is another chapter of eye go god so i hope you enjoy, all be sure to private message me on that jutsu's that naruto should use and i will answer them so thank you and read the story**

* * *

**(last time on eye of god)**

**"We've been waiting for you sadie kane"**

**(now on eye of god")**

_sadie pov_

"Who are you" i managed to say, but i am willing to bet it sounded more like a squeak.

**"my dear, i am the goddess of vultures, the vultures that pray on the weak and cleanse the world of all of the scum that you mortals leave behind"**

I racked my brain for a name of a goddess of vultures, but i'm not a walking encyclopedia like my brother ( no carter that was not a compliment) then it hit me "your the vulture goddess neck-butt isn't it?"

She hissed in anger **"it is pronounced nekhbet, and we will destroy you"****  
**

"Wait one bloody second, no one will be destroying me, and two what do you mean 'we' as in the plural?"

**"The gods doubt your strength and think your goal to free ra is ****ridiculous and they would rather fight under horus than under ra, but it would be a shame if your gram died because of you don't you think?" **then her face morphed into an image of gran her frail face confused and tired. i felt my heart tighten, you could beat me to a pulp, you could torture me, but when you mess with my loved ones you have gone too far.

**"a word of wisdom about your friends liz and emma, i know you will try to keep them away but even if you do you will only hurt them, now hurry on babi will reawakening soon"**

"You have a god named bobby?"

she snarled at me " **ba-bi gods your dense now run"**

i didn't any further warning so i ran out of there listening to the vulture goddess cackling fade behind me, i ran into someone, two someones to be exact. my mates liz and emma with a wrapped up box under her arm "come on we have to run".

"Well its nice to see you too" liz muttered.

"Liz we really have to run or els a god named bobby will rip our limbs off" i said seriously. they looked like they were about complain before a ground shattering roar reached our ears, i looked across the streets and what i saw almost made me say 'my god its khufu' but it wasn't, it was as big as a gorilla with silver fur with the usual rainbow colored rear, but it had a pair of glasses stuck to its forehead.. and it had gramp's favorite cardigan ripped a crossed its chest. i felt my heart miss a few beats.. the giant baboon 'was' grandpa, a dusty old baboon god took over my gramps. i felt a myself being pulled by emma who took off her ridiculous platform shoes that she could barley walk in much less run in **(A/N i think that you all know what they look like so i've decided to leave that to your imaginations).**

**(time skip ) waterloo station**

we ran into the waterloo train station still running from the two crazy gods, we ran through the crowds of people while listening to the screeches of neckbet, how so badly i wanted to run with the crowds running away from here but i knew that would put innocents in danger and i couldn't take that chance so i decided to try and slow it down here.

I looked back and saw that neckhbet had perched on top of a hanging victorian clock that i in my younger days was always afraid of it falling on top of me. then i noticed that babi wasn't here yet so i was on edge, waiting for him to appear any second,I wasn't disappointed because as soon as i thought that i saw babi running towards me his teeth bared, i saw him keep charging towards me, i couldn't move every cell in my body refused to, so i kept staring at the still charging baboon. i felt liz and emma tug at my clothes but i payed no mind to it, babi was at least 5 feet away from us before he was kicked away. i got my movement back after that and i stared at my unexpected saviour.

* * *

**naruto pov (A/N: wasn't expecting that were you?)**

I was looking for sadie franticly, i could practically feel the gods energy waves in the air, thats right i was looking for sadie because i had a bad feeling about her going to london because with them trying to awaken ra, the other gods are sure to show their disagreements with that, so he messed with her combat boots a bit, he switched out one of the boots with another one that had his special sealing tag hidden in the grip, but unfortunately his special grip fell off when ran into her friends so he had to track her by her scent and the roaring of baboons, and that lead him into a train station watching sadie getting cornered by two gods so he decided to help their odds because even though he created the gods they stole his power and divided it among them so that left him with not even a quarter of his power left, and facing two gods that had more chakra than me made me weary of fighting them, but i know that i would have the upper hand because i had experience and i had my more important weapons stored in a special seal.

I jumped down quietly from above the station and grabbed a bar that was on a hanging clock and swung myself towards the giant baboon kicking him in the face, hard enough to keep him away but not hard enough so it would kill the current host. Nekhbet screeched in alarm while sadie and her friends looked at me slack jawed, though that didn't last long as they heard babi roar in anger at naruto while banging furiously on his chest like king kong. then suddenly silver furred monkeys wearing silver jerseys of various teams started appearing out of drainage pipes and various other places and surrounding the baboon god like a tiny monkey army.

Sadie gaped at me wondering where i came from, her friends were also gaping at me but... with a different view. i put my attention back on babi and nekhbet because they were the main reason i was here so i knew that i should pay attention to them, i saw sadie put her hand in the duat and pull out her bag and staff much to her friends surprise, they were even more surprised when i pulled out the executioners blade (zabuzas sword) "Don't hurt them they are my grandparents they are just possessed" sadie yelled at me so i sealed back the blade and took out a wooden bokken, it wasn't as good as the executioners blade but if these vessels had godly energy inside them for to long... they can die.

Pushing aside my feelings i rushed the god and his monkey army slashing with the bokken and dodging claws and teeth, but imagine my surprise when suddenly a statue of some famous guy smashed into babi and threw him towards shampoo shop. i looked towards sadie and noticed that she looked like she was going to pass out, so i resealed my wooden bokken and ran towards sadie dodging the flying foods, trash, and the occasional pizza to go to sadie and picking her up bridal style "Come on we have to get away from them before they stop focusing on the flying food and on us", they didn't need any further encouragement because they soon heard a roar and saw babi coming-out of the ruins of the shampoo shop and glaring angrily at us.

we ran down the steets, me still carrying sadie then i heard a roar of an engine and saw a black mercedies limo stop in front of us then a little portly man came out of the car with a billboard that read kane. "you bast's friends" he asked in a gruff voice.

"More or less" i said

"get in" he said while pointing to the door behind him, i let sadies friends go first then i put sadie in the car. I just hopped in the front seat, much to the short mans ire, then after a short talk,sadie regaining her bearings and bes dumping on a bridge while putting on his 'ugly suit' i thought that it possibly couldn't get any worse... then i heard roar of a certain baboon

* * *

**and thats the end of this chapter i hoped you liked it, and if you did please pm e on ways to improve the story and also comment the story it really helps and motivates me to write these stories and i will talk to you later, peace.**


End file.
